The Book of Ranger Poetry
by BashfulC
Summary: The rangers teach each other lessons, boost each other spirits and just help each other, though the simple act of poetry.
1. Default Chapter

Hey ya'll a quick disclaimer, I don't own the rangers and I don't own the poem "I Am" it's by Amy Yerkes. I changed the words around and in my personal opinion this poem describe the rangers perfectly. Anywayz. Tankies and Cheesdoodles!  
  
  
  
  
  
Jason looked down at the letter and poem in his hand puzzled. The only thought that was going through his head was that Kimberly obviously had too much free time on her hands.  
  
He walked into the Youth Center and found the others sitting at the table that had always been the rangers table. He grinned. They were a different group, all right. And not only in looks either. There personality's were different as well. He shook his head Kimberly's poem and letter suddenly made perfect sense. He smiled as he sat down.  
  
"Hey guys. You'll never guess who I got a letter from." Tommy arched his eyebrow.  
  
"Who Jase?" Tommy didn't have a fond thing for letters. Jason motioned for them to follow him. They all got up and followed him to the teleporting hall as Zack called it.  
  
"Meet me at the Power Chamber and I'll tell you." With that he teleported away in a stream of white. The others looked at each other, shrugged and followed suite.  
  
In the Power Chamber Jason sitting on the floor Indian style. They all sat down as did Alpha-5 which surprised them. Jason looked around then took the letter and started to read it aloud.  
  
"Dear Jason,  
  
Have you ever noticed how often people ask you what you are going to be , what you do, or what you are planning to do after collage. Well I found this poem that fits our motley group perfectly. It was by Amy Yerkes but now ya'll have the Kimberly Hart edition.  
  
Here it is, if ya could read this to the others I think they'll like it. I gotta go, my muscles ache, my head feels as if I'm been in a round with an army of Putties and Tengas and I didn't exactly win easily. Or another description would be I feel like I just got ran over by a herd of zords. If ya'll can't tell I'm sick. The flu is the absolute pits. This is the seventh letter I've written today. Anywayz I gotta go so I'll talk to ya later,  
  
Love always,  
  
Your Burly Bear  
  
(a.k.a. Kimmie)  
  
The guys busted out laughing at the last part. Tommy finally got his act together and looked at Jason who was slightly red with embarrassment.  
  
"Burly Bear?" Jason looked at them, still red, but trying not to laugh. He had totally forgot about that name.  
  
"Kimberly called me her Teddy Bear, steaming from the fact that I was always there for her and in her opinion I was like a big teddy bear always lending her a shoulder to cry on. Remember that this was at the time that her parents were divorcing. Anywayz I crazily decided that I had to have a teddy nickname for her and I chose Burly Bear. I got it form my nickname for her when we were five, Burly. The end of her name. Anywayz I'm gonna read the Kimberly Hart edition of "I Am" here it goes." He took a deep breath and began reading.  
  
We are all Architects: we've built a solid foundation; and each year we go to school we add another floor of wisdom and knowledge.  
  
We are all Sculptor's: we've shaped our morals and philosophies according to the clay of right and wrong.  
  
Billy is a Painter: with each new idea he expresses, he paints a new hue in the worlds multitude of colors.  
  
Alpha is a scientist: Each day that passes by, he gathers new data, making important observations, and experiment with new concepts and ideas.  
  
Dulcea is a astrologist: reading and analyzing the palms of life and each new person she encounters.  
  
Trey is an astronaut: Constantly exploring and broadening his horizons.  
  
Kimberly is a doctor: She heals those who turn to her for consultation and advice, and she brings out the vitality in those who seem lifeless.  
  
Trini is a Lawyer: She's not afraid to stand up for the inevitable and basic rights of herself and all others.  
  
Jason is a Police officer: He always watches out for other peoples welfare and he is always on the scene preventing fights and keeping the peace.  
  
Tommy is a Teacher: By his example others learn the importance of determination, dedication and hard work.  
  
We are all Mathematicians: Making sure we conquer each on of our problems with correct solutions.  
  
Rocky is a Detective: Peering through his two lenses, searching for meaning and significance in the mysteries of life (and food).  
  
Adam is an Jury Member: Judging others and their situations only after he's heard and understood the entire story.  
  
Katherine is a Banker: Others share their trust and values with her and never lose interest.  
  
We are all Hockey Players: Watching out for and dodging those who try to block our goals.  
  
Zack is a Marathon Runner: Full of energy, always moving and ready for the next challenge.  
  
Tanya is a Mountain Climber: Slowly but surely she is making her way to the top.  
  
Aisha is a Tight-Rope Walker: Carefully and stealthily she paces herself through every rough time, but she always makes it to the other end safely.  
  
Zordon is a Millionaire: Rich in love, sincerity and compassion, and he owns a wealth of knowledge, wisdom, experience and insight that is priceless.  
  
Most important, we are ourselves."  
  
Jason stopped reading and looked at the group. They all appeared in deep thought, even Rocky. The first one to speak up was Katherine.  
  
"She's right, ya know. I don't know Zack and Trini, but I know that the descriptions describe each of us perfectly. Especially Kimberly's and Jason's. Jason do you think I could get a copy of that poem?" Katherine seemed a little sad to Jason. The others nodded asking silently for copy's of the poem as well. He nodded curtly. Adam suddenly looked up.  
  
"Ya know I think that was very insightful poem, the Kimberly Hart edition and the regular one as well. But I can't help thinking that Kimberly must have had one of three things 1) she had a lot of time on her hands and she was bored, 2) she's gone insane from all the training, or 3) she's matured way more than we can comprehend. Cause no offense to Kim but that doesn't sound like the Kimberly I saw walk onto the airplane a year ago." They all nodded. A few minutes later they all went there separate ways to think. Her poem had given them all a lot to think about.  
  
3,000 miles away in Orlando, Florida, Kimberly Hart hung up the phone with Zordon, he had called through the Power Chamber system to inform her about the reading session. She smiled. She had had a feeling that they were all a little down lately, her empathic bond because of the power and her close friendships with them, had told her that. She had written that poem with hopes that it would lift there spirits. She had been right. It had. She was now happy with herself, she had done her good deed for the day. With that thought running through her head as well of the image and name of a special, young, patient, smart, Korean man that she had realized two months ago she had fallen for, she fell asleep. Adam's face drifting into the mindless dreamstate that came with sleep. 


	2. Tanya's Poem and the Surprise.

Yadda yadda yadda. Ya'll know the drill. Here's the second chapter. Oh one thing I forgot to mention, Tanya and Adam dated for four weeks before breaking up. That's all. Love ya all! Please Remember to R'n'R! Tankies ~ Mistika  
  
  
  
Tanya looked out at the rain. She sighed. The guys were supposed to be coming over and they had plans to have a poetry reading. Kimberly's letter and poem had an interesting effect on the group. She had caught all the guys at one point in the past two days, writing. She wondered what Adam was writing.  
  
Even though they had broken up, they were still friends. She had been slightly shocked when he had told her why he couldn't love her, and why she couldn't love him. She wondered what Adam was going to do about it. He could be so shy, it would take a lot of courage on his part. Being a ranger might have made him brave in some areas but in the girl department he was a coward. She was pulled out of her thinking by Tommy, Katherine, and Jason pulling up in Tommy's truck.  
  
She walked to the door, picking up some towels on the way. She flung open the door.  
  
"Hey guys here are some towels to dry off with." She handed them the towels.  
  
"Thanks Tanya." Tommy said while taking the towel from her.  
  
"Adam and Rocky should be here soon. Lets go get ready." Tanya shut the door and walked into the living room, Tommy, Jason, and Kat following. There was a fire already in the fireplace, and soda's, popcorn, a notebook and a pencil on the coffee table. They all sat down and waited for the last two members of there group to arrive.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I wonder if there going to be surprised to see all of us?" Kimberly said. She looked at Billy, Trini, Zack, and Aisha. They grinned at her. She grinned back. She looked at the front seat.  
  
"Hey Adam ya never said what were going to be doing tonight." She waited for him to answer. She then noticed everyone in the car was grinning.  
  
"OK what is going on? Why are ya'll grinning like the Cheshire cat?" Kimberly demanded. He pulled into Tanya's driveway and shut the engine. He turned to look at her.  
  
"Well you remember that poem you sent us?" She nodded.  
  
"It had an after effect. Everyone has been writing poetry, so we decided that tonight is going to be poetry reading. You made us all think cool huh?." He finished and grinned at her. She blinked. She hadn't realized that would happen.  
  
She abruptly noticed the others were on the porch waiting while Tommy was walking towards the car. When he got there she took great pleasure when everyone except herself jumped when he knocked on the window. She rolled down the window. Slightly.  
  
"Hey O Fearless Leader. I think your going to need more than one umbrella." She giggled as he abruptly turned and walked towards the house. He said something to them and they all went inside. A few minutes later all four of them were walking back with umbrellas. Everyone in the car busted up laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a lot of explaining and revealing that everyone was back in Angel Grove for good, they settled down. Aisha, Rocky, Tanya, and Zack were squished on the couch; Tommy and Katherine were snuggling on the love seat; Billy and Trini were sitting on the other couch; Adam was sitting in the armchair, and Jason and Kim were sitting back to back on the floor supporting each other. It was something they had done many times in the past.  
  
After a lot of discussion it was discovered that only four people had poems done, Tanya, Billy, Kat and Aisha. The others said there's would be done soon. It was decided that next Saturday, they would do this again.  
  
"But at someone else's house. I can't kick my parents out two Saturdays in a row." Tanya had joked. After the laughter had died down, they got down to business. After a lot of arguing, Tanya went first.  
  
"I hope no one gets offended by this. I wrote this after the battle with Cycklo. It's called Sharing Our Tears." She looked at everyone then started to read.  
  
"For a while now  
  
You've been sad  
  
You stand still  
  
The windy sloppy road  
  
You always keep it inside  
  
When your troubled  
  
It makes me sad  
  
Leaning on my shoulder  
  
Just for a bit  
  
And being soft  
  
Is not to admit defeat  
  
no matter what  
  
No matter what  
  
Comes between us  
  
Together we'll be OK  
  
Like this  
  
Sharing our tears  
  
Always together  
  
Lets stay this way forever  
  
In the photo booth we acted silly  
  
Closed our eyes, looked at the strip of pictures  
  
Making fun of each other, and laughing  
  
If struggling all alone is right  
  
That's too lonely  
  
Anywhere  
  
I can get to like it  
  
Together we'll be OK  
  
Like this  
  
Facing each other with the same smile  
  
Never change  
  
Lets stay this way forever  
  
No matter what comes between us  
  
Together we'll be OK  
  
Together we'll be OK"  
  
She stopped reading and looked at the others. They were smiling. Kimberly suddenly stood up, making Jason tip over, she stopped a minute to laugh at Jason then walked over to Tanya. She bent down and hugged her.  
  
"That was wonderful. You have the ranger gift." She giggled. The others laughed. She sat back down in her original position. Jason looked over his shoulder as far as he could with out turning around completely and said,  
  
"Kimberly, warn me before ya get up next time, OK?" That sent everyone into delirious laughter. After they calmed down, Tommy looked around and said  
  
"Who's next?" Billy, Kat, and Aisha suddenly found the carpet fascinating. Kimberly and Jason both spoke up at the same time.  
  
"Billy your next." 


	3. Billys Poem and Kimbelry's breakdown.

Hey! Wassup! Now its Billy's turn. Happy reading! Remember to R'n'R! ~ Mistika  
  
  
  
"Why me?" Billy asked. He wasn't sure what the others would think of his poetry. It was about his mother. He looked at Kim and Jason and saw that they wouldn't take no for an answer. He could sometimes out stubborn Jason, But he had yet to succeed in out stubborning Kim. He sighed.  
  
"OK, I'll go next but I want to warn you this is very personal to me. It's about my mother." As he took the crinkled paper out of his pocket he saw Jason and Kim glance at each other. They were the only ones who had ever met his mom, Laura. Kim and his mom had been especially close. He took a deep breath.  
  
"I entitled it 'The Rain'" he took another deep breath and started to read.  
  
I remember the rain.  
  
Not much else.  
  
Sitting on the porch, silent.  
  
Not crying like everyone else.  
  
I watched everyone's tears  
  
Blend with the tears  
  
To form puddles  
  
Which dripped into the street.  
  
And were splashed up by the cars  
  
As they turned into the driveway  
  
Ruining my new shoes.  
  
But I didn't care  
  
Because they were old anyway  
  
I couldn't help but wonder  
  
If the rain could wash my tears  
  
All the way to the ocean  
  
(Which was only around the block)  
  
And eventually to Japan.  
  
My friends and I had tried to send a bottle once  
  
But we found it the next day  
  
Washed up on the shore  
  
So I didn't think my tears  
  
Would make it either.  
  
I threw a rock into a drainpipe  
  
That used to be my favorite hiding spot  
  
And it made a hollow sound  
  
Which was how I felt inside  
  
When everybody told me  
  
How sorry they were  
  
And patted my sopping hair.  
  
I just sat in the rain  
  
Until they all left  
  
Which wasn't long  
  
Because no one wanted to stay.  
  
I didn't wave goodbye,  
  
I just stared into the rain,  
  
The only thing in life  
  
That seemed consistent  
  
And that always has been.  
  
As long as I remember her,  
  
I will remember the rain."  
  
When he stopped reading there were tears in everyone's eyes and Jason was holding a crying Kimberly in his arms. Billy didn't think his poem would make her cry. He stood up and walked over to Kim. She suddenly threw herself into his arms. He held her and Jason put his arms around both of them. Kimberly's cries soon became little sniffles. She smiled sadly and softly at Billy, her eyes saying what she couldn't say out loud, 'I miss her too'. All through the exchange, the rest of the group just watched. Tommy and Adam were slightly miffed. Why had she broken down like that?  
  
Kimberly eased herself out of the guys embrace and sat back down. Jason sat down as well and sat back to back again., Billy sat back down next to Trini. Tommy finally spoke up.  
  
"What happened? Not to be mean, but what just happened?" Kimberly realized then that they had no idea why she had broken down like that. She took a breath and let it out slowly.  
  
"Laura, Billy's mom, and I were extremely close. Just as close as Billy himself was to her. Jason had a hard time when she died. He was slightly close to her, but not as close as Billy and I. Still, he was grieving, but he also had two, mourning friends on his hand, that were taking it a lot harder than he was." She had tears in her eyes again. She quickly blinked them away then smiled as brightly as she could.  
  
"Billy just so you know that was wonderful, but if ya don't mind can we get on to less depressing poetry?" He chuckled. He looked at the group.  
  
Since I went last I get to choose who goes next. I pick Aisha." He smirked as Aisha grimaced.  
  
It's not as happy as you think." Billy just smiled and nodded. She gave him the death glare.  
  
"Fine. You asked for it!" 


End file.
